bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwater Tunnel
"Your city is rich in talent and ingenuity! Engineers from your city have just completed research that allows the building of underwater tunnels. The riverbed nearby is a suitable construction site for just such a tunnel. Complete tasks and finsh construction on time to get an additional reward." "Watch the timer carefully and complete all tasks in time! If you finish the underwater tunnel on time, you will get a prize - a unique safe full of unknown treasures. Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items maked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''15 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: *10 *100,000 *1 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #7 of Blueprints for building "Film Studio") Construction Task 1: Construction Commences Part 1 Finishing Touches (Reward: 5,500 , 190 ) *Deliver 15 batches of gasoline to the warehouse (1 h each @ Oil Refinery) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed *Hire 6 Architects'‡' Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task Part 2 Let's Get Going (Reward: 5,500 , 190 ) *Receive 100 Excavator Operators' Business Cards Hint: you can get business cards from citizens (each uses 3 ,100 citizens wandering around town) (Don't expect to get a card every time ) *Send Buses on 10 trips (use the Next Trip Over buses) *DO NOT READ PASSED THIS POINT THIS IS NOT CORRECT Part 3 UNKNOWN YET (Reward: 3,000 , 90 ) *Build 4 Bookstores'‡' *Increase population by 200 Part 4 UNKNOWN YET (Reward: 3,000 , 90 ) * Construction Task 2: Tough Going, but Steady Part 1 (Reward: 3,500 , 110 ) * Hire 8 engineers'‡' (10 h each @ College) * Have a level 2 Solar Power Plant‡''' 'Part 2: '(Reward: 4,000 , 120 ) *Produce 5 Marble‡''' (6 h each @ Quarry) *Produce 10 Scaffolds'‡' (1 h each @ Sawmill) Construction Task 3: Work Up to the Collar Part 1: '''(Reward: 4,000 , 130 ) *Do what the citizens ask and collect 10 Hard Hats (one citizen wandering around town for each item) 1 Chiffonier‡''' (12 h each @ Furniture Factory) for 1 Hard Hat or 1 Apple Pie'‡' (15 m each @ Bakery) for 1 Hard Hat Part 2: '''(Reward: 4,500 , 140 ) *Upgrade the Administrative Building by 1 level *Produce 15 Advertising Placards/Posters‡''' (12 h each @ level 5 Paper Mill) Part 3: '(Reward: 4,500 , 150 ) * Help the builders by accumulating 1000 (50 h ) * Extinguish 5 fires Construction Task 4: Last Preparations '''Part 1: '(Reward: 5,000 , 160 ) *Pay 10 engineers 10,000 (citizens wandering around town) *5 Solvents‡''' (4 h each @ Oil Refinery) - Says 5, but only takes 3 after completion Part 2: '''(Reward: 5,000 , 170 ) *10 Welders‡''' (10 h each @ Construction Institute) *5 Hammers'‡' (gifts from friends) Part 3: '''(Reward: 5,500 , 180 ) *Receive 8 Crane Operators' Business Cards (short & long Daily Tasks, 50% chance task has a business card) *Find 3 Compasses (collect profit from Bookstore) Construction Task 5: Everything Must Go '''Part 1: (Reward: 5,500 , 190 ) Changed conditions: *Exchange 1,000,000 coins for 10 city credits *Collect 3 in daily Contest (existing ones don't count) *Send gifts to the sum of 100,000 on players lower than level 11 Done! '(Reward: 7,000 , 250 ) '‡ These items can be made in advance